Reflections
by StrawberryTruffle
Summary: The stars are always beautiful when reflected in the water. The Pallet lake had a lot of stars reflected on it today, but only one mattered to Ash.
1. Reflections

_ **Reflections.**_

It was past ten in the night. The group of friends had just arrived in town, after a long time of traveling. By the riverside, a young figure, which didn't seem to have more than 18 years old, observed the water. Just beside her, stood another young figure, a guy, no older than her. The flowers of the garden sent over the air a sweet scent; just like _her_ scent. The moonlight reflected in her long red hair, making the perfect contrast with her pale skin. He walked quietly, and without making himself noticed, sat by her side.

It was great to be home. It was always a good and new experience to travel around the regions - and he honestly loved it. But nothing felt better than breath the scent of his home after a long time being away. His house, his hometown, his mom, his mom's cooking - it was all _his,_ and he felt home around it. And there he was, siting on _his_ favorite place - a small lake in Pallet, not too far from his house, observing the only thing that was not _his, _but the one he truly, _truly _desired that was.

''What can be so interesting in the water for you to not take your eyes of it ?''

The beautiful redhead jumped a little. She was so distracted looking at the water that had not noticed she wasn't alone. The clear water of the lake had completely caught her attention. Water. One of her deepest loves in her life. It just wasn't more deep than the love she felt for _him._

''Ash ? How long have you been here ? I haven't seen you.''

He actually didn't listen to a word she'd said. He was just too busy looking into her eyes. That gorgeous green eyes, that could almost reflect the water. Then, he was sent to reality, when a hand - her hand - was waved in front of his face. He blushed, hoping the dark of the night would hide it from her. He smiled awkwardly at his friend, before talking to her again.

''What are you doing here outside ?''

The girl gave him a small smile, just before turning her head towards the lake again.

''Nothing, really. Just watching the night. Beautiful, isn't it ?''

''Sure.''

_'But surely not as beautiful as who observes it', _he thought.

It have been eight years. They knew each other for eight years. And for eight years he had loved her. The time they spent apart have really not mattered to him. And even after all these years, he had done nothing but love her more. He remembered everything: the destoyed bike, the fights, the journeys, the night's they spent talking, _everything._ All the moments and things that had brought them to this very moment, sitting with each other by the riverside.

''Can you see the stars ?'' she asked. ''I like the way they're reflected into the water. It seems that heaven is somehow sending them to earth. It's just so... beautiful.''

And once again, she had got to the point. That was exactly what she was to him : a star reflected in the water.

''It is really beautiful, Mist.'' He answered, his gaze lost in the water, immersed on his thoughts.

''Is there something wrong ?''

The redhead asked, noticing his distant look. He slowly raised up his gaze to hers.

''Why do you ask ?''

''I don't know, you just seem ... distant. Is there something on your mind ?''

''There's always something on my mind, Mist.'' He gave her a little smile.

''And what can be so important for you to not stop thinking about it, even for a minute ?'' She asked that playful tone he loved so much.

He smiled, looking at the horizon, and then back at her. Maybe it was time for him to do something, and this was the perfect oportunity. Screw his fears, he knew he had to talk to her eventually. All these feelings were eating him alive, and he knew a chance like this was not so easy to find. Maybe his courage was not big enought to make him say it all clearly out loud, but it was the perfect chance to at least make a move. Then, the idea suddenly popped into his head.

''Well, the answer is exactly in the lake.''

''In the lake ?'' she raised an eyebrow

''Yeah, in the lake. Just look at it Mist. I mean, really look at it.''

She tilted her body towards the lake, looking into the images that were being reflected by the water.

''I don't get it Ash. The lake is calm, there's not even pokémon in it right now. What can possibly have here that you cannot get out of your head ?''

He looked seriously at her, his brown eyes staring directly into her green ones, making the girl shiver.

''Look directly at it. What can you see ?''

''Just stars, Ash.'' She looked again, trying her best to find an answer. ''Stars and my own reflex.''

He just smiled and nodded, gazing up to the sky. Misty felt the blush cover her cheeks as she slowly understood his gesture.' _I just can't be'. _Looking away from the starry sky, Ash gently got up, offering her his hand for her to do the same.

''Come on, it's getting late. And besides, it's really cold in here.''

She stood there in shock for a minute, wondering what he had really meant with those words. Still blushing, she finally accepted his hand and got up. Ash turned around, slowly walking towards the way back at his house, waiting for her to come with him. She hesitated for a couple seconds, before deciding to call his name again.

''Ash ?''

She was still standing there, her hands raised up to her chest. _Her typical hopeful pose._ He slowly turned around, facing the girl.

''Yes ?''

She knew she was blushing like mad by now. Her voice came out in an awful shy tone, but she had to be sure.

''Are the stars what you can't take off your head ?''

He walked the short distance between them, his eyes looking deeply into hers once more as he shyly replied :

''Just one.''

* * *

So, it's done (:

I had this fic in my computer for a long long time now - years, I think -, and I just really like the idea of Ash thinking of Misty his own star. I remember wanting to right something with this 'star' theme, then the idea of the lake appeared, and I atomatically loved it. The water - or the lake is a symbol of Misty's love for the water, and her own personality. They also met in a lake (it was not this one, let's make it clear) so I think the lake is a nice element to Ash make a move. :D

I do have a continuation written for this, but I'm not sure if should post, or just leave it as a fluffy one-shot. So, please, go, leave a review, and give your opinion. :D

Thank you for reading. (:


	2. The Subtle Kiss

_Chapter 2 : The Subtle Kiss._

The walk back to his house had been silent. Maybe it was the shock, but Misty felt like all the words had vanished from her mouth. She was still confused, and even though she knew what he had probably meant with his words, it was still something hard to believe. It was Ash, after all. There was too much confusion and shock in her mind for her to do or say anything else.

He hadn't made any attempt of a conversation either. In part because he didn't feel the need of saying anything else, and part because he really didn't know what else he could say. Her reaction had been only stare at him in shock, and he honestly had not expected anything else. However, now he was starting to wonder whether or not he had done the right decision saying it to her. He thought she might be shocked and even lost for words, but her absolute silence and her blank expression scared him more than any other thing. He opened the front door gesturing for her to come in. His mom and Pikachu had been out for the night, helping Professor Oak in some crazy research. Brock had also stayed in Pewter to spend some time with his family. '_Great, we're alone. Now that won't be totally awkward.'_ He thought, sarcastically. He turned towards the girl, trying to somehow establish a conversation, or at least break the ice.

''Huh, so... I'm gonna change. I'll be in my room if you need me.''

She finally snapped out of her trance, looking up to him. He looked nervous. That was only there she realized she, in fact, had not said a word since they left the lake. She cleared her throat, trying to find her voice again.

''I... huh... ok, thank you. I'll go to bed too.''

Ash smiled weakly at before turning to climb the stairs.

''Goodnight, Mist.''

* * *

The clock was already marking 2:40 in the morning. Ash turned on his bed for probably the tenth time in the last 30 minutes. The scenes for earlier that night and Misty's shocked reaction kept replaying in his head.

He had never been a romantic person; everyone near to him knew it. He was usually the dense and clueless boy that never got any hint about romance. Misty herself had accused him innumerous times of 'not having a single romantic bone on his body.' But something changed on him when once he realized he was in love with her. He, suddenly, _cared._ He cared about everything that made her happy. About her laugh, her smile, the way she used to get mad at him, _everything about her. _And he cared a lot. More than he actually should; and that scared him. But of course, he couldn't let her notice that. So he decided that hiding it would be the best option, and that maybe, if he ignored all those stupid feelings they would eventually go away. She was his best friend, for God's sake!

Of course, it didn't work. It took him some time until he could finally realize it was - love. And that was the moment when he realized this feeling would not go away. He wondered about telling her about it many times, especially when she had left for take care of the gym many years ago, but he couldn't do it. He remembered almost telling her, but stopping in the last minute. He had to make a move now. It had been too many time and he knew it was the perfect chance, but still, now that she had done nothing but stare at him, he wondered if it was the right thing or the right time to do it.

He sat on the bed, running his hands furiously through his hair, groaning loudly.

''That's it. I give up. There's absolutely no way I can sleep.''

He got up slowly, heading towards the kitchen. There was only one thing in this world that could take his mind off Misty - food.

* * *

The young girl opened her eyes, slowly focusing them in the beautiful view of the window. Adjusting the strands of red hair that stubbornly fell over her eyes, she sighed. Another night interrupted, and another dream about _him. _By now, she should be used to it. After all, it happened almost every night.

But this time, it was different. His words from earlier just couldn't get out of her head. The truth is she had never been more confused in her life. She was happy, confused, hopeful and scared; all together. This _had_ to mean something. It was impossible it wasn't directed for her. But again - it was _Ash._ And Ash flirting, especially with her, was something she just didn't judge as possible.

''My head is going to explode. I know it will.''

Grabbing the silk robe that matched her nightgown, she silently opened the bedroom door, deciding that maybe a glass of water would help her to sleep.

He had his gaze fixed on the glass of water, spinning it absently.

''Ash, is it you?''

He jumped, almost dropping the cup in his hands. His heart raced as he recognized the voice.

''Misty?''

He turned around, to see the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

''It's past two in the morning, what are you doing here?''

The boy gave her a weak smile.

''Couldn't sleep. You?''

She took the seat next to him, answering awkwardly.

''Same.''

An awkward silence followed her words. They hate it. They could both feel the tension going on around the room, and they honestly hated it. After a few seconds Ash decided to make another attempt of a conversation.

''So...''

He turned his gaze towards her again. The girl returned the look.

''So...''

''We need to talk. I think we both realized that things had been terribly awkward between us since we returned from the lake. And I think we both know why.''

Misty looked at him nervously. Of course she knew. It was clear. Bu he was right, they _did_ need to talk. And she needed to ask him.

''I know, I'm sorry. It's just... what you said to me... it seemed like you were... what did you mean?''

He gave the young girl another weak smile.

''What do you think I meant?''

''I...''

Again, she trailed off, unsure of what he was insinuating. _'Stop being so vague, dammit!'_ Since when he had become that clever and started to play games with his words?

They were awfully close to each other, their arms almost touching in the table. He stared at her. Her hair was falling perfectly over her face and on her back, her green eyes staring at him with doubt. The silk of the robe and the nightgown outlined her body perfectly. She did look more beautiful than ever to him.

That was the exactly moment when he finally lost it. Raising a hand to cup her cheek, he finally did the thing he had wanted to do for nearly seven years; joining their lips in a gently kiss.

* * *

**So, thank you so much for the reviews! Well, you all said I should continue, so I did! (: **

**I had a little trouble with this chapter because I suddenly decided that I didn't like what I had written. I do like the first chapter a lot, so I find really hard to come up with chapters that can be as good as the first one. So, I decided to re-write it. I really, _really_ hope come it came up as a good chapter. I tried really hard to make it a good one. I also might change the ranting to T, because of some implicit things that I might, or might not put in the next chapter. Not sure yet. So, you can all say what you think and give your opinion, it's really important to me. Thank you very much for reading, and for the reviews. :D**


	3. Resolutions

_Chapter 3 : Resolutions._

Misty couldn't move. In fact, she couldn't even _breathe_. The idea of Ash kissing her was too unreal for her to have any reaction. All she could do was stay still, eyes wide. Ash noticed the lack of reaction, of course, and slowly pulled away. Her expression was of pure shock. He gulped, finishing what he had already started.

''This is what I mean.'' He said in a low, calm voice, ignoring the fact he was nervous as hell inside._ 'She didn't kiss you back...'_. He sighed again. ''Sorry for the kiss. I just thought you should know. I shouldn't have done that. I don't expect an answer, and I don't expect you to say anything back. If you want to, we can pretend all of this never happened. But the fact is that I needed to somehow take this out of my chest. I don't even know if it was the best idea anymore. I'm sorry.'' He gave her a sad smile, kissing her lightly on the cheek before getting up and starting to walk towards the stairs. ''Good night, Misty.''

He started to make his way back to his room, stopping for a few seconds to say the words that make Misty froze even more.

''I love you.''

She just sat there, mouth agape, in the chair. After a long time, all that has happened finally clicked on her mind.

_''What do you mean?''_

_''What do you think I meant?''_

_The kiss._

_''I love you.''_

''Oh my God.'' She said under her breath, exasperated.

_'He loves me. Ash loves me.' _

It seemed almost unbelievable, but she heard it, she had heard it herself. And she knew Ash was not the kind of person who would joke or say something like this, unless he really meant it. And he_ did _mean it.

Then, another thing finally clicked on her mind._ 'I haven't kissed him back. Oh my God, I haven't done anything. I didn't even move! He must be thinking...'_

She abruptly got out of the chair, running towards the stairs.

* * *

His eyes roamed in the ceiling of his room, examining every inch of it, but the truth is, he wasn't really paying attention on anything. His mind was blank. He didn't even know what to think – or maybe he was just thinking too much.

_'She didn't kiss you back, she didn't say anything. She didn't even have a reaction.' _He sighed, fighting back the tears. _'It's over. Everything. It's over.'_

He didn't even notice the knock on the door, but when a lovely voice called his name, he immediately sat on the bed.

''Ash?''

''Misty?'' He quickly dried his tears.

''Can I come in?'' She asked apprehensively, in a quiet and shy tone.

''Sure.''

She silently walked to him, sitting by his side on the bed. He looked at her, uncertain what to do. They stood on silence for a few moments, again. Misty stared at the ground, wondering what would be the best way to start the conversation. He was looking horribly nervous, and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty over this. The poor guy was clearly in crying, and she knew it was her fault, even if indirectly.

Once again, it was he who started to talk. He took a deep breath, looking at her as he tried to gather his courage.

''Look Mist, I'm sorry about what hap...''

His eyes winded when she cut him off with a kiss. He stared at her in shock for a second, before carefully reciprocate the kiss. He was definitely not expecting this reaction, although he had to admit, it was great to feel her lips upon his again. It was sudden, and it felt unreal. Amazingly unreal. '_Maybe now I know why she didn't have any reaction.' _

He didn't dare to much more than lightly kiss her back, his mind absolutely confused by her action. Misty slowly broke up the kiss, staring at him. She had never, in her life, seen him so dumbfounded.

His eyes were full of confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find any words. She struggled to found her voice, awkwardly asking him the one question she needed to know for sure.

''When you were leaving the kitchen you said... you said you _loved me.''_

He nodded his head, still unsure what was happening. She smiled at him. That was the only thing she needed know.

''It's reciprocal.''

His heart pounded furiously against his chest. He couldn't believe it.

_''What?''_

His voice was full of hope.

''I love you too.'' The girl continued ''And I'm sorry I didn't say anything, or didn't have any reaction when you said that to me on the river, or when you kissed me in the kitchen. I was just in shock. I never thought you would actually say that to me. I really didn't know how to react, and I was truly scared of misunderstanding what you were saying. But I do love you back. Have for a long time.''

Ash was dumbstruck. It took him a good amount of seconds to assimilate what she was saying. Then, he finally opened up the biggest and brightest smile she had ever seen in my life. Misty smiled back.

''I don't know what to say to you. You..._ love me back?'' _She nodded ''Really?'' Another nod. ''Wha... how long?''

''Since I was ten.''

This took him by surprise. It was true that he had started to fall in love with her when he was the same age, but believing that she had too, was something he had never, even in his greatest dreams, imagined.

''It's... eight years, Mist.''

She smiled

''I know.''

He couldn't believe it. A few minutes ago, he was laying on the bed, crying over what he believed that had been the end of any hope he could ever have, and now his beautiful best friend was sitting in front of him saying it was all mutual. He grinned.

''Me too.'' She looked at him, puzzled. ''I mean... eight years. I guess we just like making things difficult, don't we? We could have talked a lot sooner.''

The boy laughed, seeing her finally understanding. By her look, he could tell it was a surprise to her too.

''I would never imagine you like me too. But we can't exactly complain now, can we?''

The boy shaked his head, giving her another small laugh.

''No.''

There was a brief pause, both of them trying to assimilate all the information recently discovered. As usual, it was Ash the first to say something.

''I thought you would be mad at me for that kiss.''

''I could never be mad at you for a kiss, Ash, even if it wasn't reciprocal.''

She took his hand, gently running her thumb on the back of it. It was simple gesture, but incredibly kind lovingly at his eyes.

''I'm sorry I made you upset. Maybe I could... make it up to you.''

He gave her a small smile, before whispering quietly.

''Please.''

He slowly pulled her into him, kissing her on the lips for the third time. The kiss had been a lot more passionate than the others. Maybe because this time, both knew it was mutual. There was no fear of one of them not returning it.

The feeling finally having the girl he loved so much, and for so long in his arms was amazing, and almost unbelievable. Ash tangled his hands into her hair, gently tracing his tongue over her lips; asking her permission to deepen the kiss, which she gladly gave. Both of them fell on the bed, the handsome boy hovering over his beautiful friend. It didn't take them too long to see where this was going, either.

It had been eight years; eight years of repressed feelings and love for each other. Maybe the most of the people would consider this too fast, but to them, it didn't matter. They didn't need deep and introspective conversations about their feelings or status of their relationship, because they _knew_ each other. They knew that was real, and they knew exactly what they felt. Anything else was unnecessary.

He reluctantly broke the kiss, just to get the only confirmation he needed to.

''Do you want to sleep here tonight?''

She cupped his cheek, bringing his head close to hers again, murmuring quietly, just before kissing him once more.

''I would love to.''

Nothing more was needed to be said.

* * *

**Alright, first of all, I'm sorry for the delay. I had a lot of things to do this week, and I was having a little trouble with this chapter. I'm going to be honest - I didn't love it. I like it, I'm not in love with it. Hopefully, you all will like it, though. I promisse I'll try to make the next one better, mostly because it will probaby be the conclusion. As I said before, too, the rating is changed. **

** So, please, go there and leave review, and thank you a lot for not throwing me out of the window for the delay. Hopefully, I'll update sooner, because the next one is almost finished - this one wasn't.**

**I really, really hope you all liked it. Thank you all.**


	4. Stars

_Chapter 4 : Stars._

Ash opened his eyes, trying to get his vision focused. His body felt relaxed, and he had a weird sensation of complete happiness. However, it was only when he tried to move from his position that he became aware of the source of that amazing feeling. All the memories from that few minutes ago flew back into his mind when he lowered his eyes to the sleepy figure of the young redhead. Her face still held a shade of blush from the act, and he could feel her calm breath against his chest. He had imagined that scene and that feeling many times over the years, but he had to admit, that it felt much more amazing than he could ever had thought. She was there, and she was his. That's what gave him the amazing and weird sensation of happiness and peace, at same time. After spending nearly twenty minutes staring at his companion, he finally realized he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

He slowly and carefully got her off him, laying the girl gently on the bed, before grabbing his clothes in order to get dressed and walk to his window. It was still a beautiful night, and the stars were still shining brightly in the sky, although by now, the cold air of the morning was starting to drop the temperature. He looked to his back, seeing how perfectly the sheets could lay over her body. If anyone had described that scene to his ten year old self, he would probably scream and say they were completely out of their minds. But now, nothing could feel more right. He returned his gaze to the window, until, a few minutes later, a sleepy voice draw back his attention again.

''Ash?''

The girl rubbed her eyes with one hand, while the other tried to hold the sheet against her body. She shivered as she felt the cold air of the night enter the room. They say the coldest hour of the day is the one right before the sun shows up, and by the temperature and hour the clock displayed, she deduced it must be true.

''What are you doing in there? It's cold.''

Her voice was weak from the sleep, and she let out a small yawn.

''Sorry, Mist.''

He quickly closed the window, walking back to bed; gently laying by her side and pulling the young girl back to him again.

''What were you doing there?''

She asked as she made herself comfortable against his chest again.

''Thinking.''

He draped his arm around her.

''About what?''

''Us. I mean, it's kind of funny how much things can change. When we met we could barely pass a day without wanting to rip each other's throats, and look where we are now.''

She laughed quietly before murmuring to him in an amusing tone.

''Oh well, I can still yell at you if you miss it so much.''

The boy chuckled.

''No, thanks, I'm good.''

He moved his hand into her hair, gently running his fingers over it, making her smile in happiness. A few minutes passed like this, and she was starting to feel her eyes getting heavy when the trainer called her name again, remembering the fact that brought them together.

''Hey, Mist?''

''Hmm?''

She murmured, half asleep.

''Do I still own you a bike?''

She laughed quietly, before opening her eyes and looking up to him, locking her gaze on his.

''Don't think you'll get away with this just because of what happened.''

He smiled widely, embracing her tightly against his body, lowering his mouth to murmur quietly into her ear.

''I hope you know I'm not gonna pay it. Ever.''

''Then I guess I'll have to follow you around for the rest of your life.''

The boy lowered his lips to hers, whispering before kissing her fully on the mouth.

''That's the plan.''

From the glass of the window, the young couple could have a sight of the night, just before deciding it would be a nice hour to actually have some sleep. Ash interlaced his fingers with hers, without taking his eyes from the sky.

''Thinking about the stars again?''

He smiled, mimicking his earlier response.

''Just one.''

* * *

**So, it's done, that was actually the last chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay. I'm really, really sorry. I hope you all forgive me for that. I had a lot of things to do this week, a lot. I's been a hard day's night (sorry for the pun, I couldn't stop myself). I really hope you guys enjoyed the whole story. I have some other stories already started, so you should see me around again with some new stuff. I will try to post them as soon as I can :D**

**I was trying to come up with something sweet and funny for the end, and then I had this idea about the conversation about the bike - I wanted it to be about something that represented them, and the bike does it better than anything else - and Ash repeating the words he said to her on the first chapter. I liked the way it came up.**

**So, like I've already said, I really hope you all liked it, so leave a review and let me know; I aprecciate them a lot. Thank you all for the reviews you've sent me, you've been awesome. And thank you for reading too.**

**Thank you all, hope to see you again soon (:**


End file.
